Como callar a Hutt River
by Truffa
Summary: Hutt River es un hablador, Hutt River nunca se calla, pero Molossia sabe como callarlo, y vaya que le resulta bien. MolossiaxHutt River, yaoi.


Volví perras! Creían que se habían deshecho de mi!? Pues se equivocan, volví y aún más gay que antes... Pues, eso, me dio por escribir un fanfic aprovechando que volví al fandom, lo había dejado un poquito abandonado, sorry not sorry, Free! CofcofRinHarucofcof me consumió, además de que me envicie con Fire Emblem y que empecé a escribir una novela que no actualizo hace como un año... Pues eso, y volví como empecé, con un fanfic de las micronaciones, ellos merecen amor, además, El Molossia x Hutt River es la laifu.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia del señor de la oscuridad Hima-papa

 **Parejas:** MolossiaxHutt RRiver e insinuaciones de LadKul (jamás se desharan de mi OTP de las micronaciones, jamás) y AmeCan.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografías y un muy adorable Hutt River, y Molossia siendo un bad boy, yeah.

* * *

Hutt River era un narcisista hablador. Cualquiera que le conociera un poco lo sabría. Siempre tenía algo de lo que alardear y presumir como si fuera un pavo real.

De sus labios nunca faltaba un "Oh, esta chaqueta es tan exclusiva que sólo yo la tengo" o "No puedes hablarme a menos que tú auto sea igual que el mío" sin olvidar su "¿Sabes? Mi conjunto es la última moda, deberías actualizarte un poco." Siempre se llenaba la boca hablando sobre él y jamás paraba.

Y para Molossia, que no era conocido por tener un temperamento muy paciente que digamos, sólo era una tortura constante escuchar su incesante parloteo sobre él. Le tenía hasta la coronilla, ¡era como si en vez de respirar él hablara para vivir! Realmente la micronación americana se preguntaba porqué se le ocurría pasar tiempo con él, era un fastidio, sólo era "¡yo, yo, yo!" todo el jodido tiempo.

Y ahora mismo se hallaba al lado del fastidio, mientras contemplaban a Ladonia y a Sealand discutir en medio del patio de reuniones que se habían conseguido prestado, léase robado, para reunirse a hablar. Hutt River estaba soltando algo de "Ah, estos chicos son tan mala clase" mientras ambos observaban a los más pequeños, y a Seborga que intentaba separarlos ahora mismo muy inútilmente, discutir sobre no sabía qué, mientras el rubio a su lado no cerraba la boca.

Molossia estaba en ese instante mordiendo el interior de su mejilla al punto que ya sentía el metálico sabor de la sangre. Estaba hasta la coronilla, si seguía escuchando un segundo más a Hutt River iba a explotar y matar a todos para luego servirlos con una ensalada.

Como si de iluminación divina se tratase, recordó una "milenaria" técnica que había presenciado varias veces en el arte de callar a los habladores. Técnica que usualmente usaba la micronación sueca, a regañadientes y muy avergonzado, contra Kugelmugel cuando este sucumbía al arte, e incluso vio más de una vez a Canadá realizar para callar al idiota de Estados Unidos. No contuvo una sonrisa maligna.

—Y sabes, ellos son así porque no pueden tener un décimo de-

Antes de que dijera una palabra más, sus labios se estrellaron contra los del otro chico. No fue precisamente delicado o amoroso, sólo plato sus labios encima de los del otro.

El rostro del rubio empezó a adquirir un fuerte color escarlata, que hacía juego con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Se quedó un par de segundos más así, besando a Hutt River. No podía reaccionar, estaba en shock.

Cuando se separó finalmente, observó el rostro rojo del chico, que le miraba atónito, completamente anonadado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y el corazón del rubio no le ayudaba en nada al acelerarse de ese modo.

—Uh-h... Hu-u-uh...—balbuceó flácido.

—Espero que esa mierda te enseñe a cerrar tu puto pico, jerk.

Demasiado conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sólo pudo ponder una mirada llorosa y esconderse en la espalda del ya-no-tan-enfadado-pero-aún-enfadado Molossia. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su chaqueta y su rostro rojizo se fundió en la misma. Molossia no reaccionó muy bien ante ello.

—¡Hey, hey, motherfucker! ¡Quitate ya!—exclamó mientras intentaba quitarse al rubio de encima, que se aferraba con todavía más fuerza a él.

Como toda respuesta, recibió un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

Sintiéndose irritado otra vez, y además sintiendo una vena marcarse en su frente, intento sacudirselo una vez más, con los mismos resultados. Con cansancio preguntó:

—¿Si te dejó ahí... Te callarás lo que queda de reunión?

Ante su pregunta, obtuvo un asentimiento contra su espalda. Conformándose con eso, más que nada se hablando con él, le permitió quedarse escondido en su espalda y no dijo ni pío sobre eso.

Una vez que Sealand y Ladonia fueron separados, la reunión continuó, más tranquila de lo usual. Aunque nadie se atrevió a comentar nada ante el porqué Hutt River se mantuvo aferrado el resto de la junta a la espalda de Molossia, y que este no hiciera nada contra ello.

Aunque más tarde...

—Oye, Wy...

La menor se dio vuelta para confrontar al rubio, que parecía un fantasma desde la reunión.

—¿Sí, qué?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el chico preguntó seriamente:

—¿Crees que a Molossia le gusto también?

—¿¡Ehhhhh!? ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?—cuestionó sonrojada, y añadió —¿¡Y por qué demonios añades un "también"?

* * *

Gracis por leer esta cosa loca, se aceptan reviews, favoritos y vodka como regalo. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
